History of Phaluhm Phoueck
This is the History of Phaluhm Phoueck. First Phaluhm Era The first settlers were the Chinese. In 920AD, they started to colonise the Husan Islands and the North Phaluhm Islands, and later the whole of Phaluhm Phoueck. In 1152, the Champa people started to colonise the islands and split the islands into six areas and six ethnic groups, Kebah, Magada, Churcherya, Meraketa, Puttcha Rocha and Wikas. The Champa people also introduced Islam to Phaluhm Phoueck. Magada was the richest area in the isles but the Meraketas made the first sultan of Phaluhm Phoueck. In 1368, the Champa people transfered the power to the Majapahit Empire. Second Phaluhm Era The Majapahit Empire introduced Hinduism and Buddhism to Phaluhm, but it was not as powerful as Islam. Chinese settlers began to outnumber the Champa settlers in 1412 and the Majapahit Empire began to fall. The Majapahit's constructed temples and statues around the country and tried to outnumber the Chinese settlers, but this was too late as they started to rename towns and took control of the Kebah area. The Sultanate of Meraketa succeded out of the empire in 1451. The Bruneians invaded the isles and the Majapahit Empire in Phaluhm fell in 1482. Third Phaluhm Era In 1482, the Bruneians started Arab trade to the isles. They also started Chinese trade to Phaluhm, Manila and Brunei. Brunei converted everyone to Islam and started to change Phaluhm culture and started linking tribes to hopefully make a new reunified state. The Sultanate of Phaluhm Phoueck was inhereted by the Meraketa Sultanate including its sultan. At August 12, 1513, Ferdinand Magellan arrived at Dauham Sammar Hazaham. He described the islands as a nature beauty with breathtaking experience. Ferdinand then was mistaken as a spy after going their twice in 1521, and then was executed by the Bruneians. In 1520, the Balulu warlords started a sultanate as they disagreed with a reunified state. The Meraketa sultanate changed its name to Phoueck, while the Magada and the Churcerya and the Puttcha Rocha combined to make Phaluhm. In 1523, the Chinese agreed to give Husan to the Phaluhm people and the last tribe, the Wikas people were annexed in 1524. In 1525, the two tribes merged to one protectorate, Phaluhm Phoueck, governed by the Brunei Empire. In 1540, the Spaniards landed on modern San Sabyleo and the South Phaluhm Islands. This started Spanish colonisation of Phaluhm Phoueck Early Spanish East Indies Era The Spanish founded San Sabyleo and then sent its war ships to the Phoueck Isles. The Spanish quickly out numbered the warriors and marched to the Phaluhm isles. When the Spaniards started to colonise Philippines in 1532, they took notice of Feridnand Magellan's discovery and began to sail their ships west to Phaluhm. They noticed the Bruneians and quickly started a war. The Spanish - Phaluh war lasts for about 2 months, after Phaluh surrendering to the Spanish. After the defeat, the sultan asked the cousins to be the new exile royality of Phaluhm. He was executed by the Spanish the next day. The islands was called the Isles of Faluham Fhoueck. They quickly made settlements founding the city of Mazana (Patu Maslu from 1946 - 1979), Rembal and Westal City. They brought back Spanish culture and quickly illegalised Islam. Spanish culture still remains there today. They also renamed some settlements to be more Spanish, such as Duaham Sammar Hazaham to Alanka It used Roman Catholisim as its main relgion. It was mainly used as a trading post from the Ming Dynasty to Manila. It was part of the Manila galleon, from Manila to its Spanish colonies. Because of that Dauham Sammar Hazaham, was a very important trading post. But that will all change when the Seven Year war broke out. Late Spanish and early British Era When the Seven Year War broke out in , the British invaded Manila for a short while in 1762, and was forced to give back the Isles of Phillippines and the Isles of Phoueck back to the Spanish but kept the Isles of Phaluhm as war repartitions in 1764. In the next day, the British, changed its names back to the original Sultanate names. The city of Duaham Sammar Hazaham was rebuilt. British East India Company After the Spanish-American war, the Spainish was forced to give East Phaluhm (except San Sabyleo) to the Americans. This started the American Insular Government in Phaluhm Phoueck in 1898. They started building Westal City, the newest city in Phaluhm Phoueck, to show the ideal Asian-American city. This included a working tram system, shops, apartments, factories and hotels. This signaled a message to the British, that they need to modernise Dauham Sammar Hazaham, and built shops, apartments and factories. In 1935, East Phaluhm was granted a Commonwealth status, and became self-governed, while still being controled by the United States. In the British side, some acts of rebelion was being faught from the governer of West Phaluhm. Despite the rebelion, West Phaluhm was doing as well as East Phaluhm. World War II 1941 would see the invasion of Phaluhm by the Japanese Empire. Since the attack on Pearl Harbour in 1941, the Japanese has been annexing the Philippines and Phaluhm. Dauham Sammar Hazaham fell in October 1941. The Kota Kambular masacre (also known as Agustan Day) is the most famous event that occured in Phaluhm World War II, where Phaluhm residents of Kota Kambular was killed. In East Phaluhm, the Second Balulu Kingdom was founded in 1941 and allied with Japan. The Japanese helped the Balulu Kingdom to inavde nearby Pacific Islands. The Balulu Kingdom was defeated by the Australians and was occupied by the Americans until 1961. Late British Era Fourth Phaluhm Era After the Phaluhm Act was passed in UK government, and the Phaluhm Independence act in US congress, Phaluhm was independent from an American and British proctarate. Sultan Cham Khembyal returned from London to the state, proclaming the fourth sultanate. Most of the infrastructure was destroyed by the Japanese or the Phaluhm Campaign. The sultan took this oppertunity to rebuild the island from scratch. This was called the New Country Project. Dauham Sammar Hazaham, with help from Australia and the US, they rebuilt all of the cities, including its tram network which was bankrupt in 1961. It lasted from 1949 to 1965. People criticised the sultan for its fast development speed. Chinese-Phaluhm war In 1951, as a result of growing martine disputes and presure, the Chinese invades Kambular, with little force, as the Phaluhm army was inevitably out numbered. Phaluhm reported this incident to the UN, as an illegal seizure of land. The US and its allies mounted an assualt to retake the islands, back. The Soviets and its allies supported the Chinese. In 1953, the island fell to Phaluhm and China ended the Kambular dispute when Richard Nixon visited China in 1972 Protests against the Sultan Fifth Phaluhm Era The late Phaluhm era describes the era between the years 1979 to 1995. 1979 Phaluhm Revolution Due to two expensive wars, the assasination of Nyel Nyetastian, a peace activist and liberialtarian, and clamping down on human rights, Phaluhm expreinced the overthrow of Sultan Nuyel Nattal, The methords used amounted to a compaign of civil resistance and republicisim against the Islamic country, authoritarisim, regime violence and human rights violations. This nonviolent revolution led to the departure of Sultan Nuyel Nattal, transition from monarchy to republic and the restoration of democracy. Nyel Nyetastian's cousin, Khem Hamal was chosen to be prime minister of UDU. It turns out that he was a dictator, and a nationalist. Khem Hamal economic reforms Just after 1979, Khem Hamal made swift and tough economic reforms, due to two wars that wiped half of the resources. He had ordered the demolition of more than 100,000 slums and tent cities around Dauham Sammar Hazaham. He introduced a law where people would be imprisoned unless if they got a job. This passed Parliament in 15th April 1980, and was met with oppresion and protests. Hamal then ordered the rebuilding of the whole of Dauham Sammar Hazaham and forced all residents that lived in slums and tent cities to move south to where Nuever Towynesk is currently situated. In 1st Januar 1981, Khem Hamal declared martial law, disolved parliament and Phaluhm became an autocracy. In July 1984, the first skyscrapers appeared in Islatella, with more in Kahal Kampular. The first canal was open in Klas Bay. He then began openning thousands of new plantations and mining industries. In August 1984, he privatised Rail Phaluhm, National Post, Phaluhm Phoueck Health Service, Phaluhm Central Bank (bank company), PhaluhmEnergy, National Labs of Phaluhm, PTV, Phaluhm Airport, Air Phaluhm, Trotter and SwhaynOyil. Sixth Phaluhm Era 1995 Phaluhm Revolution Khem Hamal secret ballot box stuffing, corruption and electoral fraud has been discovered by two people who work with the Phaluhm Voting Office. When these details were shared within the public, and the government was too late to respond, another Phaluhm Revolution occured. The government has sent out riot police which fired tear gas, and one incident which four people were killed. The people used corruption and bribery to let riot police through restricted areas. The people outnumbered riot police, and the crowd started throwing rocks through the Otopliek Palace. The next day, the Phaluhm Army was deployed and tanks was roaming around the streets. They opressed anyone who was speaking against his regime. Hamal, was pressured to resign, and he did so, after the opposition forces outnumbered the Hamal forces. He went to hiding and then he was found in August 27th 1996. He was guilty and was sent to prision for life. He died in November 3rd 2013. San Sabyleo Treaty Phaluhm Muslim Crisis Category:History Category:Phaluhm Phoueck